


Sadboy

by jb_slasher



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-03
Updated: 2003-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Peter's cuffed but when the boy is right next to him, he breaks loose." (set after, Episode S03E17: "Crash And Burn")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadboy

Peter sees two police officers lead this guy, a mere boy, down the corridor, towards him. Instantly, his senses tell him that he should kiss this beautiful, silently sobbing man-child. He's already controversial enough, it's not a big deal to him - yet. He doesn't care about what everyone else thinks; he cares about the survival of the most beautiful thing in the whole world - this boy's tears. He values the beauty of crying, because he himself cannot cry. He wants to kiss that boy - with love, compassion, protection - all things that this black-haired prince needs to survive; all things that he cannot feel - yet; all things that this young black-haired boy makes him want to feel. In his mind, he names the kid Sadboy. He's seen _Trainspotting_ way too many times, and just twists Sickboy's name to fit this one.

Peter's cuffed but when the boy is right next to him, he breaks loose. He throws the cuffs behind Sadboy's neck, his hands in the boy's hair, and then, his lips on the other's lips. He tastes the tears and knows that Sadboy doesn't have enough breath for this kiss to last as long as it could; as long a time as the officers would need to realize what is really happening. It takes a few moments for Sadboy to break away, but Peter knows the important thing: he kissed back - just what Peter needed him to do. Sadboy has never seen him before but still, he kisses back - and that makes Peter smile slightly. Just for a second, he's happy that he's found this younger boy whose name he doesn't yet know.

But just for a second. After that, he knows what a hard punch in the face and a kick to his back feel like. He falls to the floor and drags Sadboy with him. He can hear the innocence in Sadboy's voice, the whimper which is caused by the impact. The frightening voice leaves a mark in his mind, and he's going to make sure he doesn't forget. He doesn't even know Sadboy's name, but he's already gotten infatuated with this pathetic, shabby-looking boy.

Peter smiles to himself, lying on the floor, staring into Sadboy's beautiful brown eyes, his cuffed hands still behind the other boy's neck, forming slight bruises - he will never forget how Sadboy looked lying there in his arms. For some reason, they both have a feeling they'll meet again some day. They both have that much hope.

One of the officers yanks the cuffs from under Sadboy's neck and drags Peter up. Their final touch is Peter's fingers to Sadboy's shabby black hair. Their last look is Sadboy still lying on the floor, looking desperate, as the two officers drag Peter towards the doors. Like Peter just wants to say, "It'll be alright." He really wants to say it, but he's still savouring the taste of the kiss, having a reassuring smile on his face. Sadboy doesn't stop staring at him, until the other two officers pick him up and head the other way.

Corey - that's his real name - keeps his eyes on the floor and licks his lips. In his mind, he sees this older boy smiling; this older boy whose name he doesn't know and who he has named Saviour. He knows it sounds pathetic, but it doesn't matter, since no one else knows about this nickname. He believes this older boy will save him, when they meet again one day. He knows it.

They both just wait for the day when they meet again, so they can finally stop with the nicknames and start with the true names they so desperately want to use.


End file.
